


Staying Guard

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: Changing the Beginning [Steven Universe: The Movie] [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Sister Spinel (Steven Universe), Big Sister Spinel AU, Comfort No Hurt, Cute Kids, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, We Die Like Men, enjoy, had a little plot bunny, little idea i had, this was the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Steven can't sleep due to fear of nightmares, Spinel stays with him to provide comfort.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe
Series: Changing the Beginning [Steven Universe: The Movie] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483568
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Staying Guard

**Author's Note:**

> is part 3 of my AU, but can be read as a stand alone!

As the moon grows higher in the sky, Steven gets sleepier and sleepier. He sits beside Spinel and Amethyst in the lounge, listening to the two gems have a conversation about which is better: pizza or burger? He's five now, so he's taking part of the chat, but his eyes seem to just grow heavier with each word said.

"Hey Ste-man, you tired?" Amethyst asks, poking his side which makes him squirm, laughing tiredly. Steven shakes his head vehemently and Spinel runs a hand through his hair.

"Come on buddy, you know what Pearl says: use your words for us." Spinel lifts Steven up into her lap and he snuggles into her chest. He still says nothing, and Amethyst snickers. Spinel sighs dramatically and looks at Amethyst. "What are we going to do? It seems Baby Steven can't talk!" Steven giggles at that, but still chooses to stay silent.

He's been suffering some bad dreams recently, which is why he really doesn't want to go to sleep, but they all know humans need it to properly function. "I guess we'll have to just take him to bed." Amethyst shrugs, standing up, and Spinel follows suit with Steven held securely in her arms.

He sits up, looking at them with wide frightful eyes and shakes his head. "No! I don't wanna sleep! I talk, I talking!" He begs them as they ascend the stairs to his little bedroom. Spinel sits him down on the bed, and gives him time to hug Amethyst and say goodnight - which includes him begging her to let him stay awake, and trying to bribe her with snacks.

"Sorry Steven, you know you have to sleep." She says sympathetically, ruffling his hair. "Night Steven, night Spinel!" She waves as she walks down the stairs, Spinel and Steven waving in turn. 

Once she's gone, tears fill his eyes. "Oh hey, what's wrong little guy?" Spinel asks, wrapping her arms around him. He sniffles and whines, but cuddles further into her hold. "Hey, I'm not gonna leave you, okay? You can't have any nightmares while I'm here 'cause I'll fight them all off!" She tickles Steven's little sides until he lets go of her, giggling hysterically, and she lays him down. She pulls the covers over him and kisses his forehead, allowing him to do the same to her.

She sits on the edge of his bed, and gently combs back his unruly curls while he falls asleep.

Just before he's completely out, he murmurs, "night Spinel.. love you..."

Spinel's lip trembles and pulls up into a smile. "Love you too, Steven. Goodnight." She continues running her hands through his hair, and watches the moon out the window rise further and further into the night sky. 

And if Steven woke up later that night and saw Spinel, awake and watching over him, it provided nothing but comfort. 


End file.
